The Eternal Vow
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: The future that Aku has created cries out for a savior...but while their only hope is a samurai called Jack; he wanders, slowly succumbing to the wounds of the mind and soul. Can anything help him remember and keep his vow to the past and future? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Vow  
  
By DuoLordOfDeath  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in the following tale are copyright of Genndy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network, with the exception of Pankeeki. He's copyright of my friend Mary, who helped me come up with the idea for this fic. Enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
Silence...serenity. Unlike so many places in this hellbent future, Jack found this place, this green, lush forest, calming to his weary senses. So many battles and so many evil-ridden places had brought a weariness about him that was not fatige of the body, but fatigue of the mind and spirit; something that was not releived easily. But even as he stepped into the edge of the trees, he knew that he must be on alert. He was still a very wanted man; there could be eyes of Aku all through this place, watching...and waiting.  
  
Dark eyes looking about warily, he stepped in, his hand always near the hilt of his magnificent blade. His footfalls were silent and stealthy, but in this quiet place, he felt that even his level breathing was loud and harsh. High in the treetops, birds sang melancholy songs, and branches rustled mournfully in the slight wind. Jack closed his eyes for a moment; even the the forest was pained by the onslaught of Aku. Clenching his fist lightly, he silently vowed again that he would not rest easily until this world was rid of the wicked sorcerer, and slowly kept on walking.  
  
The narrow path that he was walking was overgrown with grass and weeds, showing that it had not been travelled often, and yet, Jack could sense that someone was in this place. Someone...or something; which, he could not tell. Often he stopped, glancing carefully to his left and right, for he had been hearing light footsteps behind him for several days. He knew he was being followed, and he also knew that if he were to act as though he did not know, he could turn the advantage of an iminent battle in his favor. But something puzzled him. If this follower was indeed a bounty hunter for Aku, then why had they not attacked him at first? Something wasn't quite right...he could feel it. He was being watched by a stealthy, smart opponent...  
  
The day soon waned into the sacred night, and through the thick canopy, Jack could barely make out the silvery moon and its celestial counterparts. He would need to rest for the night soon; he had been walking for two and a half days without rest, and although he was being followed, he knew that this place was as safe as any, for he still had his wits and instinct at ready hand. The birds' songs had given way to the quiet chirping and humming of the crickets,and as he settled down for the night, he set what few possessions he had nearby at the trunk of a tree. He sat there for a long while, deep in thought. Listening to the crickets brought back memories of a time long past into legend; a time of brave, chilvarous warriors with nobility and honor at thier side. A time steeped in tradition and beauty; of good fortune and happiness...a time before Aku.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes; he would not give up, though he had been tempted so many times by defeat's cruel hand. So much rested on his strong, able shoulders; the fate of so many...and he would not let them down. He refused to let them down.  
  
"Aku...your day will come," he said softly and firmly to himself, then bowed his head and drifted into the inky confines of sleep, the wind singing it's sorrowful lullaby in his ears.  
  
~*Chapter Two*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Chapter Two*~  
  
"Mm...hmm...Pan!"  
  
Someone was there...though he appeared asleep, Jack had awoken long ago to the sound of this strange voice...it had been burbling some strange, almost foreign tounge, though it sounded halfways like human speech. The trashing of leaves and branches cast leaves about him as he sat at the base of the tree.  
  
"Pan pan!" came the voice again, only this time, it was very close, almost directly above Jack's head. Whatever it was, it seemed very intent upon Jack...and that was not always a good thing. Slowly, the samurai's hand crept down to the hilt of his blade; he was sure not to make any sudden movements. The creature's actions had ceased, though Jack could readily sense this creature's presense nearby...and even though it seemed friendly, Jack remembered all too well what had happened when he was too trustworthy to veritable strangers. He gripped the slightly rough leather hilt in his able hand, not yet unsheathing it. He would wait a few moments longer. The voice, high-pitched and rather curious, was right by the samurai's left ear now. The advantage was entirely Jack's; the creature had no idea what was to befall him-  
  
Suddenly, a shrill shriek permeated the calm forest, causing Jack's eyes to flash open in surprise as a loud crashing sound was heard and something heavy and squirming fell right into his lap. Leaping to his feet and unsheathing his sword, the samurai looked around swiftly, his dark eyes trying to find what it was that had fell onto him and if there was more of them. After several moments of mass confusion, Jack managed to regain enough composure to look at what had been spying at him...and found something rather anticlimatic.  
  
"Pan pan?" said the small brown monkey, looking up at the rather imposing figure of the samurai with large brown eyes. He trembled a bit at the sight of the menacing blade, and backed away, mumbling something that was a mixture of human language and ape-like tones. He was small and brown, with thick, short brown hair and large curious eyes. Sharp nails revealed their tips on the monkey's able hands and feet, and a long tail curled a bit behind his small, tough body.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head with a bit of amusement, Jack sheathed his sword and looked down at the small primate, who was still trembling with fear. Not wishing to upset the small creature any further, he got to his knees silently and looked at him silently. There was a mutual respectful silence for about two minutes before the monkey let out another shriek and started to point furiously at the blade upon Jack's hip.  
  
"You bad man! Come hurt again! Make family sleep forever!!" he screamed in broken English. "Now come back for Pankeeki! Sent by evil Aku!"  
  
If Jack was stunned by this monkey's ability to speak in human tounge, he was even more jarred by his accusations. He stood quickly and stepped forward, his hand outstretched towards the small creature.  
  
"Wait! Please hear me through," he replied as the monkey started to back away. He lowered his hands and took a benign stance. "I can assure you that I bear no ill will, nor do I come from Aku. On the contrary; I am the only one who can defeat Aku..." he trailed off, and the monkey regarded him with the most scrutinizing expression he could muster.  
  
"You no work for Aku..." he replied quietly, looking up at the tall samurai. Jack nodded an affirmative, and as he regarded the monkey that stood at the base of the tree, he saw the red spatters upon the bark and grass...he then realized the truth of what that statement had meant.  
  
"Aku's minions were here..." he said to himself, looking around. It was then that he also noticed the wide swath of destruction that had been practically invisible in the darkness the night before. He looked at the devastation with pained eyes, and clenched a fist around the hilt of his blade. All this useless destruction...this pointless, heartless pillaging and killing...it had to stop! "How long ago did they come through here?" he asked, kneeling down to look at the monkey on equal terms. The monkey looked behind him, dark brown eyes looking carefully at the atrocious damange, then back up into Jack's ebon eyes.  
  
"Few days ago...not sure how long," he replied, then jumped onto Jack's shoulder with a big smile. "Pankeeki help you! Pankeeki see where the evil men go! Help-" he pasued, and looked pas Jack's ear and into his face. "What you named?"  
  
Jack smiled vaguely. "They call me Jack," he said, and stood, looking at his left shoulder, where Pankeeki was perched. "It will be dangerous...are you sure you want to come with me?"  
  
Pankeeki nodded emphatically and crossed his arms. "Yes; Pankeeki help Jack beat bad guys!" Jack kept his smile, and shook his head a bit. If this strange companion's desire to come along meant anything at all...Jack realized that it simply meant that his quest would be a bit more interesting, a bit more strange...and much more vocal, it seemed... 


	3. Chapter 3

~*Chapter Three *~   
  
The day was peaceful as the new duo trapsed quietly through the foerst, following the path of unladen destruction. Pankeeki was looking around with wide, sad eyes at the extent of the carnage, though most of it was merely trees and plants. Hardly any animals were there, which explained the strange, aloof silence that had befallen the two. Not even the insects were singing, and the footsteps that had been followed Jack had dissapated into nothingness, which put Jack a bit on edge. He kept his eyes open, and even glanced above, just in case this possible assassin was jumping lithely through the ravaged treetops, or soaring over them in some futuristic flying device. But if this were so, any sign of them was weel-hidden, for even Jack's razor sharp senses couldn't find a trace.  
  
The trees seemed to close in around them, squeezing out sunlight and causing the air to slowly grow hot and stuffy. It hung heavily in the broken limbs, weighing upon the land like a great, suffocating weight. Pankeeki looked around, his furry body perched neatly upon Jack's shoulder. His large brown eyes were narrowed in slight fear as they passed deeper into the forest, and he glanced periodically at Jack to make sure everything was alright.  
  
Jack's forehead was beaded with sweat, and his expression was grim and thoughtful. "Surely..." he began softly, "Something or someone would've stopped them...even for a moment...they can't be far off," he replied, looking around at the devastation. "The blood is still fresh..."  
  
Pankeeki winced, and looked ahead. "Clearing ahead; maybe they stop there. Strange man live in clearing; but Pankeeki only see man's guard. Guard remind Pankeeki of Jack," he replied softly. Jack nodded a bit, and was about to take another step when he looked quickly up at the monkey.  
  
"The guard reminds you of me?" he asked incredulously. Pankeeki nodded.   
  
"Yes! Guard have black hair like you, and a great knife too! Strong and noble; help Pankeeki get home lots before...Aku came," he finished. As those last words penetrated the thick air, the sound of metal striking metal was heard ahead, causing Jack to look up quickly. A loud battle cry was heard in a language only Jack could understand...a language that had long been lost by the dust of time and he had not heard since his father had given him his final words of wisdom...'Be wary my son...for evil finds a way...'  
  
His thoughts whirling, he looked up to Pankeeki, and started running forward, hand gripping the hilt of his blade tightly. The sounds were coming closer, and through the broken trees and brush, he could see a ivory robed figure wielding a thin katana jump into view from the shattered treetops. His movements were sleek and smooth, well crafted for his thin frame, but strangely crude, as though he had trained himself. A tight, thick ebony topnot kept his long hair firmly in place, and as he leapt at his opponent, a great mechanical monstrosity of black and red, Jack saw the flash of a gleaming sword, and the Kanjii symbol of his father's old honor guard emblazoned on the warrior's robes.  
  
Pushing aside the numerous questions and the shock for the moment, Jack realized that this warrior would need his assistance. He took off into a sprint as Pankeeki leapt from his shoulder, and jumped high into the air. The clean sound of his blade coming from the sheath was only accompanied by an unmistakable yell of defiance against the evil creation that they both were fighting. Bringing his blade above his head in mid leap, he sliced down, and felt the impact of metal against metal as the magic of his sword sliced through the cretin like butter. There had been only one, but it had been large, and fueled by the wicked essense of Aku. As his feet touched the ground in a crouching position, the robot split in two, and the great explosion rang through the trees, causing the very forest to tremble in the shockwave. Then all was silent as Jack stood and sheathed his blade. He smiled a bit as Pankeeki leapt back onto his shoulder with a great cheer.  
  
"Jack kick butt!" he exclaimed with a bright grin, clapping. "Pankeeki promise to help more," he replied reassuringly.  
  
"Yes...you fought bravely," came other voice, low and curious. Jack turned and suddenly remembered the other warrior. He regarded the young man warily, and his eyes were fixed on the Kanji that decorated the samurai's robes. The blade he bore was like that of the Emperor's Honor Guard; Jack remembered this well...so strange this was...He bowed lowly.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion," he apologized sincerely, and looked back up at the young man, "But how did you come by that symbol on your robes?" he asked carefully, gesturing to the kanji. The young man put a hand to his chest over the embroidery, and looked at Jack warily.   
  
"It is the insignia of my Emperor; taken into captivity long ago when Aku took our homeland and plundered it. They sent off his son, the young prince, to train when we were both but children, but I never laid eyes upon him again. I was the son of one of the Emperor's honor guard; my name is Toshiro Kane."  
  
Surely this was folly; another of Aku's creations sent to destroy him. He remembered well the deception of Ikura and the rage of his dark side. But the proof lay there, sewn against the stark white of his kimono, and in the style of the blade he bore. Jack slowly reached for the hilt of his blade and drew it out, holding it before him reverently. It gleamed magnificently in the dim light, and then Toshiro's black eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"The legendary blade..." he whispered under his breath, and suddenly was on his knees, hands pressed together as if in prayer. "The Emperor's son...you have returned! Forgive me, for I did not recognize you!" He paused and raised his eyes slowly. "...But why are you here in this barren land as I am? The blade was supposed to vanquish Aku..."  
  
Jack sheathed the sword and closed his eyes. "I did not see Aku's treachery for what it was, and I failed the moment he opened his wicked mouth and sent me back into this time that neither of us belong in. I must find a way back and destroy him before he ever truely had a chance to encrouch his evil upon the world."  
  
With that, Toshiro stood, a firm visage placed on his features. "Come; an old wise man lives here. He can help you as he has tried to help me. He told me that I must await a great warrior from my past to aid me; we can help each other reach our goals."  
  
With that, he started across the clearing, towards a small, nondescript hut that before now had gone unnoticed. Blocking the bamboo framed doorway were strings of wooden beads which Toshiro pushed gently aside, casting the dim light into the darkened place. Jack followed behind him, and squinted his eyes slightly. Pankeeki shivered on his shoulder, and he watched as the other samurai bowed to a silhoutted man that sat at the far side of the nut, crossed-legged and quite ancient. Looking on in curious interest, Jack paused, watching.  
  
"Sensei," he began softly, "a warrior from the past has made himself known to me, just as you prophecised. He is the son of my rightful emperor, lost in time like myself. Perhaps now you might be able to aid both he and I?"  
  
The room was deadly silent, and Jack started getting a bit wary. He had been tricked into playing the fool many times before...surely this was not one of Aku's perious trickeries. But finally, slowly, the old man, laden with age, raised his head and surveyed both he and Toshiro with scrutinizing eyes.   
  
"Indeed this is the one you speak of; powerful and wise beyond his years. You wish to vanquish our the powerful Aku, do you not, Jack?" he asked.  
  
Jack stepped back, hand going to his hilt. "How do you know these things?" he demanded. The old man merely chuckled.  
  
"Be still, young man. Do not act rash, for I am what you may call an oracle. I can see the future, prophecy the truth in mens' hearts. You cannot hide your questings from me, just as Toshiro cannot hide his," he replied, and glanced over at the young man, who was still bowing repectfully.  
  
Jack's hand loosened on his blade, and he glanced at Pankeeki carefully. "I see," he finally replied. "Then how may you aid us, if you can see all? What knowledge do you possess?"  
  
The old man smiled. "Hasty you both are; even your little primate friend has more patience than you both." Pankeeki gave a superior grin, which caused the man to chuckle again as he rose creakily to his feet. "There is a group of ancient artifacts beyond the horizon; hidden in labyrinths that are scattered about the earth. None who have tried to find these things have succeeded in returning with them. But they were not great warriors as you both are." Pausing, he stepped out into the sun and pointed cryptically out towards the setting sun.  
  
"Follow the sun until you reach where the Sirens sang. Their song has long died, but there lies a greater song there than any of those sweet voices ever entoned. Entombed, they lie in wait, but in silence no longer will they slumber. Aku has disturbed them, and now they hunger...hunger for the flesh of man. There, your quest will begin."  
  
Toshiro stepped out behind Jack, and looked out towards the horizon. "What does that mean?" he asked. The wise one turned and placed three small balls of wax in their hands.   
  
"You will see when you arrive there...take these, for though they are not much, they may prove invaluable."  
  
Pankeeki looked at the wax curiously. "How wax help Jack, Toshiro, and Pan Pan?" he inquired, scratching his head.  
  
"You shall see," he replied in return, and stepped back into the doorframe. "Return here to me when you have completed your tasks. Go! Already your goals are closer within your reach!"  
  
With that, the old man vanished into his hut, leaving the two warriors and the small primate   
standing alone, watching the sun.  
  
"Where the Sirens sang..." Jack replied. "It sounds like a perilous voyage..."  
  
Toshiro nodded. "Yes...but perilous is something that's never stopped either of us, it seems," he said with a smile.  
  
Pankeeki grinned. "Let's follow that sun!"  
  
Built by Text2Html 


End file.
